Kuroko the therapist
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a well-known therapist at Teiko Mental Hospital together with Aida Riko but one thing she didn't know is that her patients is her former team mates (GOM) and her former captain is in love with her! And what they didn't know is thatkuroko is their doctor and actually a girl warning: gender-bend and ooc AU
1. Chapter 1

Declamation: knb is not mine

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsuna is a well-known therapist at Teiko mental hospital together with Aida Riko but one thing she didn't know is that her patients is her former team mates (GOM) and her former captain is in love with her! And what they didn't know is thatkuroko is their doctor and actually a girl warning: gender-bend and ooc

Prolugue:

When Kuroko Tetsuna arrive at the hospital she was greeted by Riko then Riko gave her the data of all the patients that under her she bow a little and said "thank you Riko-san" then she go to her room when she look at the data her eyes widen a little as she read it

_Names:_

_Kise Ryouta_

_Aomine Daiki_

_Midorima Shintaro_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Akashi Seijuro_

Then slightly chuckle when she found out their sickness

A/N: Pls. help me how can I post the chapter 2 here? thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Declamation: knb is not mine

warning: wrong grammar

Chapter 1 (Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryouta)

Kuroko walk through Maji Burger to buy a vanilla milkshake then go straight to Teiko Hospital

She has 2 patients to meet

_Names:_

_Kise Ryouta_

_Midoima Shintaro_

When she finish her shake she throw it away and said to herself 'wish me luck' at that time Midorima came at first he just ignore her because of the luck of prescense she had after a few seconds later Midorima was shocked and said Ku-Kuroko?!"

Tetsuna replied "yes?" and bow slightly

Midorima answer "you… you're a gi-girl?" with a shaky voice

Kuroko said "yes I am" calmly and ask "who bought you here"

Midorima answer "I don't know it just that the next morning I was here"

Kuroko just stared with her usual poker face when the nurse came to pick Midorima

Kuroko said "let's play basketball again Midorima-kun."

Midorima smile but then he was about to ask 'why did you left us?' he was pushed outside by the nurse then the next patient came named Kise Ryouta at first he thought that Kuroko I the sister of his so-called kurokocchi

Kise said "hello! Kurokocchi's sister where is your brother?!" in a high pitch tone

Kuroko replied "Kise-kun I am Kuroko Tetsuya yhe one that played basketball with you guys u wanted to tell you but I didn't have a chance besides you didn't ask" in a monotone voice

Kise whined saying "so mean" and said "Kurokocchi why did you left us?" in a serious tone

Kuroko didn't reply then again Kise whined

Before the nurse came to get Kise kuroko said "I don't think you need a therapy I think after I check the others you'll go"

Kise brighten up and said "really"

Kuroko replied "yes kise-kun" again in a monotone voice and added "let's play basketball again"

Kise nodded in reply and left happily

**A/N: I am new here so go easy on me… till the next chapter**

**please review anyone guess who is the next patients?**


	3. Chapter 3

Declamation: knb is not mine

Chapter 2 (Aomine and Atsushi)

Aomine enter the room and said "you lo-look just like Tetsu!"

Kuroko only stared at him and said "because I am Kuroko the one that played with you guys before."

Aomine said "No your **Not **because Tetsu is a boy not a girl!"

Kuroko replied "yes I am Kuroko Tetsuya Aomine-kun I want to tell you guys but I didn't have a chance."

Aomine jaw drop.

Kuroko added "Aomine-kun if you don't close it I am afraid that a fly might enter your mouth."

Then Aomine immediately close it and replied "Tetsu… why did you left us" with a sad expression,

Kuroko just like what she did to Kise she didn't reply and immediately dismissed the topic by changing

It and reply "by the way Aomine-kun let's play basketball someday" with her usual poker face

Aomine nodded and smiled at her then Atsushi came Aomine disappointedly went outside he

Wanted to chat with her more

Atsushi went to the chair and said "ne therapist-chin can you give me some candies I am hungry"

with a lazy voice knowing that she won't give him anything but to his surprised Kuroko chuckle and

Give some vanilla candies to him Atsushi immediately brighten up before saying "thanks therapist-

chin"

Kuroko said "your welcome Atsushi-kun by the way can we play basketball again?"

Atsushi is just silent for a few moments before realizing and said "Kuro-chin?!"

Kuroko replied "yes?"

Atsushi wanted to say 'you're a girl?' to her but dismissed it he did not care what gender kuroko is

Besides He was busy eating the candies then the nurse came a few seconds then closed the door

she mentally said to herself '4 down 1 to go'

A/N I call murasakibara-kun atsushi because his name is long hehehehe

Whoever said that my story is not interesting thank you for inspiring me to upgrade my story

anyway thank you guys for reviews I will try to upgrade my grammar

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar

**(flashback)**

At their lunch break Kise Midorima and Aomine are keep telling Akashi the real identity of Kuroko

And Kuroko is back well for Atsushi he's just eating

Well he didn't believe them but in his thought "can Midorima lie?"

**(real time)**

Akashi walk confidently through the door and Kuroko just watch in amusement

Kuroko was about to speak but Akashi interrupted because of his curiosity he said "Tetsuna are you

really Tetsuya?" in a calm tone

Kuroko smiled a little before saying "as expected of you Akashi-kun"

Akashi added "why did you leave us?"

Kuroko know that she can't lie and said "you guys don't need me anymore so I left"

Akashi hug her and said "this time I will never let you go again" then whispered "_because I love you_"

To Akashi's surprise Kuroko smiled at him and said "I love you too Akashi-kun"

Before Akashi could reply the nurse came to get him

**A/N: sorry it is short hehehehehe till the next chapter**

**Pls. review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

One week has passed since they saw the real identity of Kuroko,

they were bored of what the daily routine is:

Eat,

Drink their medicine,

Sleep.

Now repeat

Well for Kuroko she is busy from paper works, one nurse knock at her door telling that Riko wants to

talk to her and now she is in Riko's office

Riko was interrupted by a pile of paper works in her desk Riko gave her a confused look

Kuroko said "Riko-san I am finish with the paper works and as I was saying one week ago my patients

are not insane and stop giving them those medicines"

Riko replied "No can do Tetsu-chan that is the best for them "

Kuroko argued "sorry Riko-san but I will be discharging them weather you like it or not"

Riko replied "fine but if there were sent them here again I will give you tons of paper works ok?"

Kuroko replie "yes Riko-san" and left with a victory smile

The GOM were surprise to see Kuroko standing at their room with her unusual smile as Kuroko was

Speaking "hello it's nice to see you again finally you are discharge"

The GOM shouted except Atsushi and Akashi "really?!"

Kuroko replied "yes" as she added "hey how about we celebrate it we can go to Maji burger like we

use to"

as the GOM quickly nodded and change to their formal clothes Kuroko on the other hand is confuse

she keep telling to herself where did they get their clothes although she remain her usual poker face

as they exited the room when Akashi remembered the scene when Kuroko said I love you him

then Akashi said to Kuroko "Tetsuna do you really said Ilove you one week ago"

Tetsuna replied "yes Akashi-kun"

Akashi replid "so will you be my girlfriend?"

Kuroko replied "yes Akashi-kun" as she catch up to the other GOM leaving the Akashi who is still

shock

Omake:

The GOM shouted except Atsushi and Akashi "really?!"

Kuroko replied "yes"

Kise shouted "Really?!"

Kuroko again replied "yes Kise-kun"

Again Kise replied "Really kurokocchi?"

Again Kuroko replied "yes Kise-kun" but this time Kuroko has a tick mark and the other GOM notice

at their back of their mind is telling Kise to stop

But Kise keep repeating and repeating then Kuroko mysteriously have a basketball on her hand and

ignite pass kai the poor Kise

_A/N please review and hope you like it till the next chapter anyone thanks for the reviews and all.. sorry about the late update my school is killing me so I make a omake as a sorry _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

30 minutes has passed when they arrived at the Maji burger and ordered their food when

they took a seat.

here is the arrangement:

Kise Kuroko Akashi on the other side Aomine Murasakibara and Midrima

Aomine who is busy looking at the other girls, Kise is eating his fries and when Aomine caught it

shouted "hey Kise! That's my food go get your own!" in an irritated tone

Kise replied "but I want yours Aominecchi" and suck at a corner

Kuroko who is a very caring person give her shake "here kise-kun"

Kise immediately brighten up and almost (**Almost)** hug Kuroko but he heard a snipping sound and a

very dark aura near him Kise immediately back away, Aomine who is on the floor crazily laughing

Kise said "ne Aominecchi why are you laughing" but Aomine keep laughing

Then Kuroko suddenly ask to Akashi "why did you do that Akashi-kun" which only Akashi heard

Akashi replied "because he will hug you and that is only for me"

Kuroko smile as she hug her Boyfriend Akashi "yes Sei-kun"

Akashi who is surprised at Kuroko said as he thought he is hallucinating ask Kuroko to repeat the

question

Kuroko replied "yes Sei-kun"

Akashi is daydreaming which is unusual for him but immediately dismissed it as he captured the lips of

his Girlfriend

Omake:

The GOM is shocked that their angel and their dev- (ehem)captain is lover

Aomine who was laughing immediately dying of what he is seeing and Kise who is sulking turn into a

sad face

Ahomine and Kise shouted "why him Tetsu/Kurokocchi"

Akashi who is happy earlier turn into his original state even worse and spoke "Daiki, Ryouta what is

the meaning of why me?"

Aomine and kise immediately said "nothing"

Akashi said "good I thought I hear something"

**A/N reviews anyone? Thanks for the supports till the next chapter the last one **_I think_**? as promise I will update this and again as sorry I made another omake and please review it made my day complete ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Declamation: knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

The GOM went to the basketball court except Akashi and Kuroko,

They were still in the Maji Burger after 15 minutes

They exited the store and headed happily to Kuroko's apartment.

Omake/continuation:

When Akashi and Kuroko walk in the streets they stop when they saw the other GOM as they join

Them, little did they know is that they been watch from a far.

Omake 2

Nijimura-san smiled at what he is seeing right now he planned all of this to happen knowing that

Kuroko is working at the hospital

(flashback)

Akashi and the others are extremely sad and depressed because Kuroko quit the club without saying

Goodbye.

(End of flashback) LOL

Nijimura walk away leaving a satisfying smile

The end

A/N review anyone? So short at the epilogue heheheheehehehe


End file.
